Instinct: The Crush
by The Famous Fire Lady M
Summary: Bella gets an unusual sickness that only vampires can get. Carlisle has to take her to England to get treatment. What will happen? Post Breaking Dawn. Rated M for Chapter Three only. Contains Lemon. xD
1. Chapter 1

Instinct: The Crush

"Well, this is your first year as a vampire and there _are _some health precautions." Carlisle spoke with a smile as he leaned in to examine Bella's eyes. Her insistent longing was getting stronger as she could smell the sweetness of his skin, she couldn't fight it. She had to do _something_, anything, to show her love for him. If not now, then never….

Carlisle's face was still a bit close to hers, his golden eyes glancing caringly into hers every so often as his gaze flickered. Was he searching for something in her eyes? Reading her mind?

She loomed forward, closer to him. Her lips touched his, but only for the shortest of seconds. A peck really. She saw the shock on his face as she pulled away. He pressed a hand to her own lips. "I-I'm sorry. I d-I don't know what came over me!" He nodded as if he understood, his face unreadable and stoic.

It was almost as if he was keeping his emotions bottled up, not daring to show them. Or maybe he was expecting it? No, he couldn't have been. "I-I think I should go." He said as he rapidly packed up the contents of his medicine bag. She nodded slowly, still in shock over what an odd instinctual and impulsive thought made her do.

He had gone back up to where Esme sat reading a book. He smiled weakly at her. Esme hadn't heard him come up, which was odd enough but once she saw him she could see the tired yet dogged determination on his face, and she could sense some other conflicting feelings under the surface. Some sort of inner turmoil, some puzzling problem. "Anything wrong, honey?" He shrugged and his smile shrank a bit to a more serious face. " I think I'll just go for a walk, clear my head. After that, when I'm back I need to work on a lot of paperwork for the hospital. That might take a few hours, so.." And with that he left.

Down the driveway he went, his hands in his pockets. Only about fifteen feet away from the house, he heard the front door open. He could hear the uniquely light footsteps of someone new to the methods of vampire transportation. _Bella. _He thought, and turned.

Not trying to out-run her, he braced himself to have a stern talking-to withy his daughter in law. She walked quietly up beside him. "Hello Dr. Cullen… Carlisle… my father-in-law." He grimaced at the last title she had addressed him by. " Just call me Carlisle like you have been doing." She looked a bit sheepish. "About what happened earlier. I'm really sorry.." She started. "But It wasn't my fault. It was an instinct, a impulse I couldn't control." He echoed her. "An impulse.." But he said it in a flat voice .

She touched his arm gently. That one small gesture knocked him out of his stupor. "Bella, I'm not okay. If someone saw you, if someone saw _us_. It's just unthinkable. You're married to my son. Even if it was just one small kiss. I'm married, you're married. How about we just forget about it?" Bella seemed unsure but was going to agree but Carlisle interrupted her. "I know what you're going through. I went through the same thing. I know you feel like you love me right now, but it's not real. It will pass with time. Every newly turned vampire feels this way. We call it The Crush. You have this great desire, a need for one other vampire, usually the one who bit you in the first place. But apparently this time it's different. Maybe it's triggered by something else. The reason your mind or rather your _instinct_ picked me in the first place is unclear, but I'm guessing it rationalized that wanting the one person you can't have is healthier than wanting someone you can get." Then he added, "It'll go away in a year or two."

Bella seemed a bit put off by this. "Two _years_!" he nodded. "Time passes quickly for a vampire. Bella stopped and cocked her head to one side. "Really?" Carlisle continued on walking, and glanced over his shoulder with a confident and knowing smirk on his face, replied, "You'd be surprised how fast a year will pass by."

She turned around and headed back to Cullen Manor. He just kept on walking, not even bothering to break out in a vampirically fast jog. Edward was at the door waiting for Bella. "So what did Carlisle say?" She shrugged. "He just said that I'm perfectly healthy for a fledgling vampire and that you did the same thing when you first started out.." Okay, so it was a lie, but Edward believed it. He nodded and pulled Bella close. "As long as you're okay." Most of her body and mind welcomed this embrace but that one tiny part of her brain was screaming bloody murder and telling her to break free of his clamping grip and run to Carlisle. She fought this urge for as long as she could until she couldn't take it any more. But just as she was about to run away and find Carlisle, Edward mercifully broke contact and gave her a soft peck on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go find Carlisle."

Esme had descended the stairs half way as Edward shot out the door at a fast vampire-jog. About a half-minute later the two had run up the driveway and were now slowly entering the house.

"Found him!" Edward exclaimed and grinned. Carlisle had a sort of half-grin on his face and had his hands in his pockets. Edward took Bella up the stairs arm in arm, sensing his "parents wanted to have a private talk. Alone.

Esme crossed her arms over her chest, a soft expression on her face making her eyes look a bit less cold. Carlisle took a hand out of his pocket and leaned against the wall; he spoke in a rather hushed tone. "I'm worried about Bella." Esme exhaled deeply. "What about her makes you worried?" Carlisle explained, "She's been refusing to drink. She's been hiding in that room for days on end. She only talks to Edward and myself. Nobody else." Esme's face remained unchanged. "have you found out anything that could cause this to happen?" Carlisle shook his head. "No, but I have found an expert on all vampire health problems. He lives in England and he's been around for seven hundred years. He's _bound_ to know _something_." Esme looked a bit skeptical. "England? Are you sure he can help?" Carlisle replied, almost too quickly, "Absolutely positive." Esme sensed this and said "Can't he come here?" He smirked condescendingly, which he usually only did with the others. "Esme, darling. The man is a hermit. He hasn't seen the light of day in years. He has the local urchins get him live chickens. That's how he lives. He _couldn't possibly_ come here."

Esme softened a little bit. "Alright fine. But how long will she be gone?" Carlisle's face changed rapidly, to a more scholarly one. "_We'll _be gone around two weeks or less. You'll hardly know we're gone."

Esme's eyes narrowed. "We! You're going with her?" Carlisle spoke confidently. "Of course. Edward can't go with her. It is also my responsibility as her doctor. I will be the only one accompanying her to London. We will take a plane, seeing as two people emerging from the sea soaking wet with bags is a bit odd."

Esme grudgingly agreed. "Okay then. Go. But when do you leave?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do _not _own Twilight. Although, I do own Carlisle, virtually only though. Inkus, you know what I mean. -rimshot-**

They were seated on the plane, nearly four hours into the flight. Bella groaned. "Remember when you said time goes fast for a vampire? What about this?"

Carlisle shushed her. Being vampires on a coach flight full of humans was bad enough, but talking about being vampires was a sure fire way to get noticed fast. "It's a transatlantic flight. It's going to take a while."

Bella opened her mouth to protest but the look on Carlisle's face made her clam up. For some odd reason, Bella looked feverish and her eyes glowed a dark reddish hue. Carlisle focused on her; his brow furrowing worriedly. "Are you alright?" After a second of futile gasping, she managed to choke out one word. "Carlisle…"

He could tell something was wrong. It looked as if she were being strangled by her own lungs. She slumped forward in her chair, unconscious. Apparently, no one noticed the little outbreak of whatever it was that got Bella. He stood up, ignoring the blinking safety belt sign above his head. A stewardess with an Irish accent came up to him and tried to get him to sit back down.

He gestured to the unconscious Bella, "She's sick. She needs treatment. I'm a doctor." After a moment of the stewardesses conversing in hushed tones about the vampire duo, the stewardess that approached him the first time said "Please come with me." He had to scoop Bella up in his arms.

Unnecessary Time Skip

After fifteen unsuccessful revival attempts, her eyes fluttered open. Her vampiric pallor had returned but her eyes were still that mad shade of scarlet. Her arms entwined around Carlisle's neck as she clung to him, sobbing and spouted nonsense about tunnels and darkness. His arms hesitantly encircled her, and she started to calm down. That same stewardess returned. "Is your daughter better?" Carlisle pointed to the girl clutching him tightly. "She seems better to me. And she.. She's not my daughter." He added, almost not wanting to admit it. The stewardess seemed taken aback. "Oh, so sorry, sir. My mistake. I hope your wife is feeling better now." And with that the woman departed.

Carlisle just wearily closed his eyes and just rested. He didn't sleep as vampires kind of can't. He just rested.

Another Unnecessary Time Skip

When the plane was landing, Bella had already roused from her near-coma of almost-sleep. Carlisle had drifted off into a kind of trance she had to shake him out of. They had left the plane, had gotten their luggage and were headed to the Hotel which Carlisle had booked a room in.

As they were leaving the airport, Bella was clinging to him again and was acting like they were newlyweds. He tried to stop her, he could feel the hundreds of eyes on them. He whispered to Bella about it and she replied, "Just enjoy it. Pretend you're married to someone other than that cold bitch, Esme. I know you wish you could get away from her. I can feel it."

Chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, guys. This chapter is rated M because I wrote a lemon into this chapter. This is my first lemon and please, let me know if you like it. Carlisle is supposed to be confusing in this chapter. Yes, I know this one is odd but just bear with me. I know where this is going to end up and no, it does not involve Esme being beaten upside the head with a metal baseball bat. Even though I want it too. xD Anyway, enjoy.**

Now here was a conundrum he couldn't solve. He could either lie some more and tell her that he actually loved Esme and that she would get over this "crush" soon. Which would have worked unless she somehow found out that there was no such thing as "The Crush". Then everything would collapse, him backed into a hole too deep to lie out of.

Or there was another choice. One that seemed rather simple; just tell her the truth. But seeming is still not being. He would have to tell the truth about everything making her maybe even hate him. But he had to pick.

It was the former he decided to go with. "No. Bella, listen to me. Those feelings aren't real. Go back to Edward. I love my wife." She pouted and shook her head, "I know what you're feeling, and you hate her." She bared her teeth at the end of this remark in a savage grin and her eyes glittered. He noticed something. Her eyes were now a dull gold-ish color. The redness was gone.

He did not talk for the rest of the time until they got to the hotel. There was a slight problem. "Bella, there's only one bed. I know we have no need to sleep but frankly, I fear people might start to think we're sleeping together." She flopped down on the bed and put on the most pseudo-seductive face she could muster and replied. "Maybe we are. Let them think what they want." And with that she patted the opposite half of the bed, gesturing for him to sit down. He hesitantly sat beside her, leaning back. "Seems rather comfy, too bad we can't test it out." She glanced at Carlisle who had closed his eyes. "What with your _wife_ and all." He had no idea what she was hinting at, with her eyebrows raised suggestively.

Jet lag affects vampires too, and Carlisle was feeling it's effects right now. "Wha?" He opened one eye and nearly jumped off the bed as Bella began to straddle his waist. He was standing almost instantly, reacting in less than a second. "Do _not_ do that." He said, nervously running a hand through his perfectly combed hair, skewing it slightly. She was kneeling on the bed, still in the pose that suggested she was about to make out with someone underneath her. He sighed and went onto a doorway in the room.

He poked his head out. "I'm taking a shower and don't even _think_ about sneaking into the bathroom to see me naked." He slammed the door shut. She got up to check anyway. It was locked. Of course

He ran the water. As it warmed up, he removed his clothes. He was not a vain man but he could not help examining his own reflection. A doctor thing, he mused to himself as he tested the temperature. He stepped in, dragging his fingers through his hair. He had no idea what antics Bella was up to, and he didn't want to know.

The door clicked. He tensed before realizing Bella somehow got the door open. He didn't care, and relaxed a bit. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. A pair of slightly smaller hands slid up his back. He swiveled, opening his eyes and nearly falling out of the shower.

**AN: Lemon time! If you do not want to read. Do not read. xDD**

Bella was standing there. In the shower. Completely nude. He felt himself stiffen. She smiled innocently, seeing it, and pressed her body to his. His hands slid over her curves as she began to kiss him. He couldn't help himself, couldn't stop. He was like a horny teenager.

He cupped her buttocks and hoisted her up against the wall. Her legs clamped his waist. He smirked and she tightened her grip on his neck and his waist. He positioned his cock at her opening and thrust himself into her. She gasped and her arms slid off his neck and onto his shoulders. He pumped faster and one of her hands slid to the wall. He fingers scratching the tile, creating gaps in the condensation droplets.

They both climaxed. Him breathing heavily, panting. Her whispering his name and the words "Oh god" in a breathless litany. She had gouged gashes into his shoulders and back as she came. They were bleeding now.

**AN: Lemon over now! xD**

Carlisle turned the water off and carried her out of the bathroom, and dropped her into a chair, still completely naked. A towel was around his waist, leaving his glistening chest in full view. He proceeded to staunch the blood flow from his back.

He then woke up, or rather snapped out of the trance he slipped into when the hot water hit his body. Was it a sign showing his true feelings? But he was human in the daydream. And so was she. Was it just an overactive imagination? What he didn't know was that it was a premonition of the future. A future where he and Bella were both human and madly in love with each other.

He stepped out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, fully dressed. "Bella" He asked, looking around the room for her. She was gone. She left and, apparently, had wrote a little note and left it for him to see. It read:

_"Carlisle, I went to go look around. I'm fine, don't worry. I know the way back. I have money. I'll be fine. I won't get noticed or anything. I'll just be another ordinary tourist. I won't even run vampire-style."_

_Love, Bella._

Aww, hell no. He thought before grabbing his coat and rushing out of the hotel like a madman.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish I owned Carlisle but I don't. Hell, I don't even own the crazy-gypsy lady. xDD

**AN: Okay, this is where the real action starts, and I don't mean a lemon, so don't get your hopes up. xD In this chapter, exciting things happen, a new character is introduced, and odd magical things happen. xD **

She couldn't have gone far. She swore she would walk like a human. Hopefully she would keep her word. "Bella!" He called and squinted into the sun. He saw her duck into a shop among the throng. She hadn't heard him. He struggled to follow her in the crowd without using supernatural strength and causing mobs to attack him. He didn't need that again.

It was a Gypsy market. There were mostly tourists and a few old gypsies buying and selling wares but no Bella. Then he spotted her, leaving what looked like a fortune-teller's tent. He stepped up to her and gripped her arm. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?" She shrugged off his grip. "I was fine. I was just looking for good luck charms to bring back with me, but the old Gypsy lady gave me this." She held up a little wooden box that had what looked like Russian or Romanian carved all over it. He grabbed it and looked it over. "It seems safe. But I wouldn't open it until we get back to the hotel."

Right after they left, the old Gypsy woman shuffled out, grinning. Her pointy teeth shiny in the sunlight, and her gold eyes staring at the pair of vampires walking away. She was old. Older than the Volturi. Ancient vampire wisdom was what she dabbled in. To the young vampire girl she sold a pair of potions. Those potions would do something unimaginable and rather surprising. And she knew that, hence the smile.

Bella, her arm still clamped in a death grip by Carlisle, went into the hotel room. Carlisle released her arm and set the little wooden box on the bedside table as gently as he could, as if it were a bomb. The top popped open like a jack-in-the-box. Bella cautiously peered inside, Two little bottles glittered within. She reached in and pulled one out with her thumb and forefinger. It was small and finely sculpted with the contents glowing a pale silver. A thin silver and gold chain looped around the neck and the neck of the second bottle. A tiny jeweled cork sat in the lip of both bottles.

Bella curled her hand around the first bottle, underneath she could see the second one glimmered gold. The bottle was warm to the touch. "What is this?" Carlisle started and reached into the box as well. He pulled out what appeared to be a scrap of yellowed paper. Unfolding it, he read. "To Beholde Thy True Forme." He flipped it over and scrawled on the back was spiky, more recent looking, handwriting. It said; "Use wisely. Only lasts a month."

Without further warning, Bella uncorked it and swallowed the contents rather quickly.

When it didn't affect her immediately, he crossed the floor and asked, "Are you okay?" She smiled, her eyes closed. "I'm fine. Really." And with that she opened her eyes. Instead of that odd red color, it was a light blue. "But I feel a little tired." Carlisle looked rather surprised. "Tired?" And then he realized it. "Bella, your eyes, they're blue!" He put his cold hands on either side of her head to examine her face. Her skin was warm and soft. She was asleep, the only thing keeping her standing was his hands on her face.

He let her go and, with his lightning-fast reflexes, caught her before she crumpled to the ground. He laid her on the bed and she curled into a ball.

His head was spinning, that stuff made Bella human. Then his predator senses kicked in. He tried to fight it but he couldn't. He hadn't fed in ages, Bella smelled like heaven. Before he lost complete self-control, he grabbed the second bottle and, after seeing what it did to Bella, a tiny part of his mind figured if he wasn't a vampire he couldn't hurt her. He popped it open, and dumped it in his mouth. He blinked as his vision grew hazy and he started to stumble almost drunkenly. He fell to his knees and then collapsed.

When he opened his eyes, Bella was standing over him. "He's okay!" She exclaimed as she looked over her shoulder. The person she was talking to, he then saw, was an old Gypsy lady. One he recognized as the owner of the shop in which Bella bought the potions. She, Bella, held up a mirror. He looked woozily into it and he saw; his own eyes were green and he looked no longer lifeless and undead. His cheeks had a flush to them, and his eyes were no longer a dull brownish gold, they were green. Green flecked with brown and yellow.

Then he turned his attention to the old lady. "So," he started, still rather woozy and nauseous, "We're human?"

**AN: Explanation of what carlisle thought. It was something about having mobs attack him. I believe the line was "He didn't need that happening again." Explanation:**

**I have a very odd other movie!verse fanfic coming out. It's where it turns out Victoria is James. And vice-versa. xD**

**Carlisle has a very odd run-in with several angry mobs. It's an inside joke. Don't ask. xD**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, cause if I did, they wouldn't sparkle, there'd be a lot more hot blonde doctors around, more hot vampires with British accents and one rather attractive catholic priest.

Like I said, I don't even own the gypsy woman.

Aanyway, onto the story.

Bella, apparently happy that he was awake, for lack of a better term, literally "glomped" him. Carlisle, still in a daze, looped one arm around her waist, returning the hug. His other hand was at his temple, cradling his head. He exhaled deeply, slowly as Bella buried her face in his neck. That small movement sent goosebumps down his now feverish skin. He recovered somewhat and no longer felt dizzy. Bella smiled at him and he felt an odd feeling stirring in him. Not thinking clearly, forgetting completely about the old gypsy woman, he pressed his lips to hers. As the kiss deepened, she made a soft noise, more of pleasant surprise than anger.

She broke the kiss slowly and glanced around the hotel room. "She's gone." Bella murmured breathlessly. "Who?" Carlisle almost purred. He didn't mean to, it was as if someone else was controlling his body and he was just a bystander, a spectator, albeit one fighting to regain composure and control over his own body. Bella smiled but didn't answer. Taking his hand and helping him up, she glanced around the room. On the bedside table there was a note. In that same spiky handwriting from those bottles. That meant that gypsy woman knew what was going to happen when she gave her the potions.

Upon further investigation, the note was actually a hand written business card. The words Wilma Winokea: Fortuneteller were centered in shiny red ink. Carlisle flipped it over in his fingers and examined the back. Absolutely nothing. He put it down. "According to this card, the woman's name is Wilma and she's a fortuneteller. " And then it came to him. "Bella, didn't you say she _gave_ you those potions?" She nodded, not seeing where he was going with this. "So I'm thinking she gave you these to try to get us together?" She looked at him in a strange way. "I mean, there were _two bottles. Two. And when we.. We kissed, she seemed to approve and left." _

_Now she understood. "Oh, I see what you're saying. When she read my palm, she said I had an important destiny. To learn more, she said; she did a tarot card reading. First it was the lightning-struck tower, which means impending doom. Then the Queen of Cups, which she told me represented womanhood, motherhood. The next one was the Death Card, and the last card, I'm not sure what it said, but she said it signified rebirth or something."_

_Now that was troubling. "So according to that Wilma woman, your fate will be important? Did she say what would happen?" Bella shook her head. "No, but--" Carlisle asked, "But what?" She looked down. "She read my palm and my life line says I'm supposed to have two kids. I already have Renesme and that nearly killed me, but the thing is.. Vampires can't have children.."_

_And then it hit her. Realization chilling her now also fevered body to the bone. "But humans can…"_

_AN:_

_Heeey, guys._

_Anyway, like I said before, the Wilma chick is actually from the Universal Monsters book series. If you've heard of it, she's in the Wolf Man one. Lol, yeah. Anyway, I'm not an expert at tarot, but I'm pretty sure what I said about the cards are pretty accurate. _

_I had to add the "Lightning-struck Tower" as my little homage to JKR. _

_Cause she's cool like that._

_And because HP&THB is coming out._

_And yeah._

_Review and you get a cookie from Schrodinger. If you don't know who that is, then pretend it's Edward Cullen. If you don't like Eddiepus, then pretend it's your favorite character. _


End file.
